


"When you were younger..."

by theniffler



Category: GOT7
Genre: A little angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, junior is his usual whiny self
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theniffler/pseuds/theniffler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junior really misses when Bambam used to kiss him everyday during their trainee days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"When you were younger..."

_Do you like Jackson or do you like me?_

The question still lingered on Junior’s mind. It never left, really. By this point he was so past caring about sounding jealous. Truthfully, he wanted Bambam to notice his jealousy. He wanted Bambam to guarantee he was his favourite hyung. Not that he ever would, if the younger boy’s conflicted look during their Got2day talk was anything to go by.

In fact, said boy was now running around the house with Jackson, both laughing at whichever chaos they managed to create in someone’s bedroom. Junior only hoped it hadn’t been his. Two other sets of footsteps could be heard following Jackson and Bambam, which Junior took as a positive sign that his room was still intact. Junior heard a scream followed by a fit of laughter as Jb entered the living room holding both Bambam and Jackson by the backs of their necks, Youngjae in tow, a pleased grin plastered on his face.

“I swear I didn’t do anything, hyung! It was all Jackson-hyung’s idea!” Bambam pleaded, looking very guilty, in Junior’s opinion. Jb let go of Bambam’s neck and turned his attention back to Jackson, a playfully predatory glint in his eyes. The blond male didn’t have much time to react, before he was trapped in a strong headlock, being dragged away from the others.

“Jb-hyung, please…he is lying. It was his idea! I just went with him to make sure he didn’t go too far.” Jackson tried, sounding even guiltier than Bambam had…in Junior’s opinion. The leader looked back at Bambam, the predatory glint not so playful anymore, but before anyone could do anything, the youngest male in the room was already running towards Junior, plopping in his lap and holding onto him.

“Protect me, hyung, please!” Bambam whined, his face hiding in the crook of Junior’s neck as his arms automatically wrapped themselves around the boy’s small frame, his hands resting protectively on the small of Bambam’s back. As much as Junior thought that whatever punishment the foreign boys were about to get was probably deserved, he also knew he could never let anything happen to the younger boy, especially when he was asking for his help. So Junior put on his “mediator pants”, got up, making sure Bambam’s body was shielded by his and looked the leader in the eyes.

“Jb-hyung, is this really necessary? Whatever it is they did, I’m sure they regret it…” both boys nodded their heads vigorously at this statement. “Come on, hyung, let go of him. Show everyone what a merciful leader you can be. A merciful leader who doesn’t let his temper get the best of him…” Junior continued, knowing he had struck a nerve. Jb finally let go of Jackson and trudged back to his room. Youngjae, who had tensed up when he noticed the change in the atmosphere, followed the leader, looking like a weight had been lifted of his shoulders.

“I can’t believe you were going to sell me out like that!” Jackson whisper-yelled, an accusatory finger pointed in Bambam’s direction and a slight look of betrayal on his face.

“You would have done the same, hyung! In fact…you did! But still, I’m sorry!” the youngest boy answered, moving in Jackson’s direction. “I’m really sorry, hyung!” Bambam said as he tackled the older boy, leaving a noisy, wet kiss on Jackson’s cheek.

“Eww, gross. Get off of me!” Jackson squirmed to get away from the younger boy, laughing as he did so. “I still need to think if I forgive you or not! Don’t follow me!” the older boy continued, leaving the room theatrically.

But Junior had stopped listening to his band members’ conversation when he saw Bambam kissing Jackson. When was the last time Bambam had kissed him? It had been way too long and he missed it. He was also scared to admit that maybe he wanted more than friendly kisses on the cheek from his friend. Sitting once again on the couch as he sulked, he didn’t even realize that Bambam had shifted his attention back to him. The younger boy looked at his hyung, head cocked to the side not understanding the sudden mood change. Surely, only Jb-hyung was prone to these variations.

“You’re making that face again, hyung.” Bambam said, his brows slightly furrowed.

“Wh-What face?” Junior replied startled by the sudden presence next to him but loving the warm feeling of Bambam’s warm hand on his arm.

“I call it the ‘hyung-is-mad-at-me-and-I-have-no-idea-why’ face. I’m sorry you had to intervene. I’m also sorry me and Jackson made Jb-hyung upset. Is that it?” the younger boy continued, head hanging low, his hand slightly squeezing Junior’s bicep.

“That’s not it…it’s just why don’t you kiss me?” Junior asked shyly. Bambam’s head shot up as he looked his hyung in the eye. “Jackson ratted you out too and you still kissed him! Don’t I take good care of you? You know, when you were younger…” Junior continued before Bambam could say anything, but being interrupted by the younger boy’s frustrated groan, eyes rolling so far into the back of his head that his irises almost disapperared.

“This again, hyung? Fine, here!” Bambam continued, moving so he was straddling Junior’s lap. Before the older boy could say something, Bambam started peppering Junior’s face with little kisses.

“Thank you for everything, I’m serious.” Bambam said, his forehead resting on Junior’s before he moved to give his hyung one final kiss on the tip of the nose. However, as Bambam moved, so did Junior, intending to look up. Their lips accidentally touched and none of the boys made any efforts to move. Junior’s hands found their place on the younger boy’s waist as he shyly applied some pressure, head turning slightly. Bambam found himself following Junior’s lead, his arms circling the older’s neck. Their lips moved in harmony, even if a little hesitant.

Ultimately, it was Bambam who pulled away first, taking a deep breath and looking back at his hyung’s eyes. But as soon as he looked at Junior, face flushed and pupils blown wide, something stirred in him. A hunger, a need to make sure Junior felt loved all the time. Junior licked his lips and moved slightly forward. Bambam couldn’t help but close the distance between them, lips crashing in a much rougher way.

The mood changed drastically when Junior ran his tongue through the younger boy’s bottom lip, waiting for Bambam’s permission to deepen the kiss. Bambam parted his lips a little more, a little moan escaping him as he felt Junior’s tongue on his. The hyung’s hands caressed the younger boy’s sides as Bambam sucked on the older boy’s tongue. Junior gently bit Bambam’s bottom lip as they parted, earning himself another moan from the younger boy.

That sent a rush of blood to his lower body and he pushed Bambam into him by the hips. The younger boy, who was still trying to catch his breath let himself be pulled into the other. Bambam moaned once again at the feeling of their crotches touching.

As Junior’s head moved towards Bambam’s neck a loud noise was heard in the adjacent kitchen, which was really a part of the living room. Mark quickly stood up, holding a pan which had fallen.

“How long have you been here?” Junior asked in a hurry trying to hide both his and Bambam’s “problem” from their oldest friend.

Mark had the decency to look bashful as he stared down at the two cups of ramen, three banana peels and five empty yoghurt bottles resting on top of the counter. Yup, he had been here for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while watching Jinbam's Got2day interview (?) and couldn't keep this out of my head. Especially since Junior seems to talk about this and the meat incident all the time!  
> Should I write a sequel?


End file.
